The Fox of Fire
by BlueDemon13
Summary: A fox, Mitsunari Ishida, gets his life turned upside down when his village gets burned to the ground. And now as an adopted son of Lord Hideyoshi, Mitsunari runs into all kinds of different warriors. Specifically, Yukimura Sanada. And everytime these two meet, a fire burns between them. Now will this fire be a good thing, or will it destory everthing Mitsunari loves once again?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I am not the owner of Samurai Warriors.

Warnings – OOC-ness, light yaoi, some foul language, etc.

* * *

**W**hat do you do when your entire life is turned upside down in a matter of minutes? First, warriors stamped through my village, second, everything became engulfed in flames, third, my parents are killed, and finally, some man saves me from the burned ruble that I used to call home. I already was treated sourly; after all I'm not what most call "normal". You see, I was born with a few "extra appendages". I had a tail, a big, fluffy fox tail, and I had big fox ears to match. Lord Hideyoshi, the man who rescued me and took me in, along with his wife, Lady Nene, are the only ones that look past my "oddities". Today I was getting introduced to their "other sons", who are kids they rescued like myself. "Mitsunari~ Cheer up, you are going to meet your brothers today." Lady Nene ruffled my hair.

"I don't want to meet other people." I replied.

"You are such a stick in the mud." Lady Nene pouted. I flicked my ears and paid no mind to her. She then sighed and took my hand in hers, so that she could lead the way. Before we even reached the place where we were meeting Kiyomasa and Masanori, as I learned their names the night before, I pinned my ears back in annoyance at very loud voices. "Sorry, but you're going to have to put up with their loud conversations." Lady Nene sighed.

I only rolled my eyes, thinking about one word, 'Idiots.' Soon enough Lady Nene and I reached the meeting place, I noticed as soon as Kiyomasa, the boy with white hair, saw Lady Nene he calmed down immediately, while Masanori, a boy with slicked back black hair, on the other hand continued to be loud. When Masanori saw me, he freaked out, "Holy cow! What the heck is it?" That word, "it", it opened an old wound deep in my heart. "Masanori! How dare you address Mitsunari in that way!" Lady Nene pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.

"That's Mitsunari?" Masanori gasped.

"I've had enough, I'm leaving." I slightly growl and turn to leave. No one noticed that I had spoken, or even left. I sighed; I guess it is better that way. I ended up wandering for what felt like hours. I wound up in a completely new territory that was claimed by a warlord that wasn't Lord Hideyoshi. My instincts told me that I should turn back, but I couldn't move. Someone was watching me. "You're a long way from home boy." An older man towered over me. Curse my height. "What of it?" I spat.

"I'd watch what you say, unless you want to be hurt." The man huffed. I was about to say something back at him when a boy my age, maybe a bit older, came running straight at me. "Lord Shingen! Please don't hurt him." The boy pleaded.

'Why would he be defending me? I didn't even know who he was.'

"You shouldn't be here Yukimura, you should be training." Lord Shingen glared at the boy from behind his mask.

"Forgive me sir." The boy, Yukimura, bowed his head in respect, "It's just I thought that he might have gotten lost; so he shouldn't get scolded for it."

"He doesn't belong here. Hmph, just escort him home." Lord Shingen huffed and turned to walk away.

"You heard him, let's get you home." Yukimura turned and smiled at me. I folded my ears back; the way he smiled, it seemed too happy. "What's wrong?" Yukimura asked.

I answered his question with a question of my own, "What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing really, I'm just happy." Yukimura shrugged his shoulders. I rolled my eyes; apparently he was just another idiot. "Can I go home now?" I asked with a sigh.

"Right…Um." Yukimura started to scratch at his chin.

"You have no idea where I came from, do you?" I asked.

"…No." Yukimura pouted.

"Some escort you are." I sighed.

"Sorry, I don't really leave the camp, so I have no idea what's around here." Yukimura admitted.

"I don't think you should be giving away information like that." I scoffed.

"Oh, right we aren't allies." Yukimura just pouted. I sighed. Then I noticed how we were in the field's that create the border line between Hideyoshi's and Shingen's territories. "I can return home without you know." I tell Yukimura; the main reason being I didn't want to get in trouble.

"But I'm supposed to escort you, if I don't follow the rules, what good am I at being a warrior?" Yukimura questioned.

"This has nothing to do with being a warrior." I stated.

"Sure it does- I'm given an order and I'm supposed to carry out that order." Yukimura huffed. Maybe he wasn't as stupid as I first suspected. "No one needs to know about this one time." I mutter.

"But I know!" Suddenly a ninja girl pops out of nowhere. I squeak from shock. "Aw, you are so cute!" The girl squealed and crushed me in a hug.

"Don't touch me!" I try to push her off.

"Kunoichi, what are you doing here?" Yukimura pulls the girl off of me.

"As your personal ninja, I was doing my duty." Kunoichi explained to Yukimura.

"Hmph, you know you're pretty loud for a ninja." I huffed.

"Hey!" Kunoichi turned to glare at me.

"Okay you two, don't go starting a fight." Yukimura muttered.

"Yes sir." Kunoichi nodded and went behind Yukimura.

"You're not the boss of me." I muttered, "Anyway, I can go home now, right?"

"Well, I won't say anything if…" Kunoichi smirked.

"If what?" Both Yukimura and I asked.

"If you two do something cute!" Kunoichi clapped her hands together.

"W-What?" I blushed. Yukimura had red tinted cheeks as well. "Well, you, foxy, can act like a kitten or something; that'll do." Kunoichi explained.

"Never!" I pouted and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Then Yukimura and I will just walk you the rest of the way to your camp- where I'm sure you'll get in a lot of trouble." Kunoichi giggled. Damn girl, that's it, I totally hate her. "Fine." I growl. I then put my hands out in front of me and bent them slightly; I then cocked my head to the side. "Good," Kunoichi clapped, "now wag your tail!"

"But Kunoichi, he's a fox, not a dog." Yukimura complained. I just sighed. "Fine then, Yukimura sir, kiss him on the cheek." Kunoichi huffed. I grew wide-eyed, this chick was definitely mental. "W-What? Kunoichi that's crazy." Yukimura shook his head. Kunoichi just crossed her arms and tapped her foot in the dirt. I groaned, "Just do it." There wasn't any point in trying to argue with this girl. "If you say so…" Yukimura sighed and walked over to me, planting a small kiss on my right cheek. He blushed and walked back over to Kunoichi. "Yay! Okay bye then!" Kunoichi took Yukimura's hand and ran back to their camp site. I placed a hand over my cheek, and I smiled a little. For some reason, I felt like I was in the clouds…

"Mitsunari!" I turned to see a very worried-looking Lady Nene running towards me.

"L-Lady Nene!" I squeaked and shook my head to get all my previous thoughts out.

"Where have you been? You just disappeared; I was really worried about you." Lady Nene pouted.

"I-I'm sorry." I mutter.

"Hmm, are you okay Mitsunari?" Lady Nene placed the back of her hand to my forehead.

"I'm fine." I stated.

"…Come on, let's get you home. It is getting late after all." Lady Nene sighed and took my hand. I took one last look at the direction Yukimura and Kunoichi had run off to. Was it bad to want to see Yukimura again?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I am not the owner of Samurai Warriors.

* * *

**N**ine years. That's how long it's been since the first time I had met Yukimura. A lot has happened since then. I became one of Lord Hideyoshi's strategists for example. Another thing was I was able to make a friend, Sakon Shima. He was a strong and loyal warrior, and my best friend. He never saw me as a little kid or a strange creature. And I think he likes me, but he's known better than to make a move on me. Why you ask? Because Sakon is the only person I've told about my "crush" on Yukimura. After all, whenever I thought back to that day… I could still feel the light kiss on my cheek. Back to the present, I was sitting in a tent with Lord Hideyoshi, for he wanted to talk to me in private. "Mitsunari?" Lord Hideyoshi cleared his throat.

"Yes sir?" I replied.

"I've tried time and again to recruit Lord Shingen to our cause; and each time he has turned us down. I'm afraid that you need to start coming up with a battle strategy so that we can beat Lord Shingen and gain his loyalty that way." Lord Hideyoshi explained. I gulped… That means that I might face Yukimura on the battlefield, or he could get killed, or… I shook my head. I shouldn't think selfishly, I need to follow Lord Hideyoshi's orders. "Something wrong Mitsunari?" Lord Hideyoshi asked.

"No sir. I was just thinking how hard it'll be to plan an attack against Lord Shingen." I sighed.

"Indeed, he is quite the opponent. Never the less, I leave things in our hands for now." Lord Hideyoshi then left the tent. I groaned, but just shrugged the bad feeling off and wandered outside of the tent. When outside, the wind blew sakura blossoms past me, and I turned to see where the petals came from. I saw the tree off in the distance, along with Sakon sleeping up against it. I smiled a little bit; maybe talking to Sakon will help sort out my conflicted feelings. I walked over and nudged my friend on the shoulder. "Hmm? Oh it's you Mitsunari." Sakon yawned and stretched his arms over his head.

"Can we talk?" I asked as I took a seat next to him.

"Is this about Yukimura, again?" Sakon groaned.

I blushed lightly and turned away from him, "Y-Yeah."

"Well, what is it?" Sakon sighed.

"In a few days we're attacking Lord Shingen… And I'm afraid of having to face Yukimura in battle, or what if he gets killed? I know I shouldn't think this way about an enemy, but…" I sighed and I lifted up my legs to my chest and then rested my head against my knees.

"Hey, it's okay," Sakon placed one of his arms over my shoulders.

"Don't go flirting with me now!" I scoot away from his touch.

"Now that's the Mitsunari I know." Sakon just laughed. I growled at him, and to my disappointment Sakon just laughed harder. When he started to calm down, he asked me a question, "Hey, if I happen to face Yukimura in battle, and I beat him, will you finally choose me over him?"

"It doesn't work that way Sakon." I sighed.

"It never hurts to ask." Sakon shrugged his shoulders. Things then grew quite as Sakon and I watched the sakura blossoms fall down from their tree. And leave it to Masanori to ruin the mood… "Hey there lovebirds!" He laughed as walked up.

"We are not in love, you idiot." I huffed and shook my head.

Masanori rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever you say foxy."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?!" I growled at the black-haired idiot. Masanori just shrugged his shoulders; which pissed me off even more. "Mitsunari, don't go fighting." Sakon placed a hand on my shoulder. I pushed him off, "Don't touch me." I then stormed off. I ended up wandering off into an open field. "Yukimura…" I whimpered quietly. I shook my head; I should head back and start thinking about battle plans.

Two days passed and the time for battle is now. I sighed and readied my battle gear. Fan? Check. Armor? Check. Headpiece? Check. It was time to go. "Mitsunari, come on, I'll need you to be with me throughout this fight." Lord Hideyoshi stated from atop his horse. I nodded and whistled for my own horse; who quickly galloped over to me. And once I was in the saddle, Lord Hideyoshi started to leave the campsite. I was quick to follow. The whole ride to the battlefield I prayed that I wouldn't have to see Yukimura in this fight. And before I knew it, the battle had begun. The sound of swords clashing and even the few guns being shot were everywhere. "Mitsunari, get your head out of the clouds!" Lord Hideyoshi yelled as he took down another enemy. I growled at myself and then turned to block a sword that an enemy man tried to stab me with; I easily knocked him out. "Sir," A messenger arrived on the scene, "Lord Shingen has put Yukimura and the ninja known as Kunoichi into the front lines. We are having trouble fighting them off." Lord Hideyoshi then looked to me. Knowing he wanted my advice on what to do, I gulped. "…Send Sakon Shima. He can easily fight off those two." I said as calmly as I could.

"Good call; you heard the man, go find Sakon!" Lord Hideyoshi yelled at the messenger. And with that the messenger was off running. I hope I just did the right thing. After hours of battling, Lord Hideyoshi and I found and beat Lord Shingen. The man humbly accepted defeat. Glad the battle was finally over; I went home as soon as I could. I took a bath and then watched the stars from outside my tent. No one came to disturb me but Sakon. I was surprised to see that Sakon's right arm was in a sling. "Man, that Yukimura guy was no push over." Sakon huffed.

"I assume he did that to your arm." I stated.

"Yep, I'm glad you sent me to fight him, if it was anyone else, I'm sure they'd be dead." Sakon sighed and came over to stand next to me.

"…Are you okay, other than the arm being broken that is?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Hmm, are you okay?" Sakon replied.

"I'm just glad the battle's over." I sighed in relief.

"Me too. Lord Shingen is going to be a great ally, Yukimura too." Sakon smiled.

"You think they'd let me visit Yukimura tomorrow?" I asked.

"I was wondering when you'd ask that; yeah, I'm sure they'd let you." Sakon chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I huffed.

"You were trying so hard not to bring up Yukimura, but you found a way to talk about him." Sakon answered. I couldn't help but blush. "Maybe you'll be able to confess to him, now that we're allies and what not now." Sakon stated.

"M-Maybe." I nodded.

"But right now I think we all need a good night's sleep." Sakon then yawned and patted my head.

I nodded, "Good night Sakon."

"You too Mitsunari." Sakon replied before he left to his own tent. I yawned and then went bed; after all, I had a lot of things to do tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I am not the owner of Samurai Warriors.

* * *

**I **was woken up due to a messenger. "What is it?" I asked groggily.

"Lord Hideyoshi wishes to speak with you." The messenger replied.

"Tell him I'm on my way." I sighed. When the messenger was gone, I changed into my everyday clothes and then headed out. When I found Lord Hideyoshi, he was with two other people – an old man who I knew was Lord Shingen, and I had no idea who the other was. The other man was taller than me, maybe by a few inches, he had chocolate brown hair, and the armor he wore was all red. What intrigued me the most was the way he smelled, it was drool worthy. "Mitsunari." Lord Hideyoshi brought me back to reality.

"Yes sir?" I responded.

"This is Lord Shingen and Yukimura. They requested to see you." Lord Hideyoshi then nodded and left.

'Yukimura?!' I looked over the brown-haired man once again; and I did my best not to blush or faint on the spot.

"Something wrong?" Yukimura asked with a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine." I replied quickly.

"Anyway, so you're Lord Hideyoshi's strategist?" Lord Shingen asked.

"Yes I am." I nodded.

"You did well out in the battlefield. I never thought any one could outsmart me." Lord Shingen said with a slight chuckle. I just nodded again; unsure of how to reply. "Then again; it's very difficult to be smarter than a fox." Lord Shingen sighed. I flicked an ear and look away from the older man; wondering if that was a complement or not. "Well, I must be on my way now. You're free to do as you please Yukimura – so quite following me around." Lord Shingen stated before he left. Then Yukimura and I stood awkwardly next to one another. I nervously flicked my tail; unsure of what to do now. "Lord Mitsunari?" Yukimura suddenly spoke. What was with the Lord? I could only blush. "Y-Yes Yukimura?" I replied; trying not to sound too flustered.

"Does my presence bother you? If so I can leave." Yukimura stated. I felt a pang in my heart; did he not remember that time when we were kids? "You aren't bothering me." I stated to the chocolate-haired man.

"Then why do you appear so nervous?" Yukimura asked.

"It's nothing." I quickly tell him. Things then got quiet again; and to make matters worse - Yukimura kept staring at me. "Why do you keep staring at me Yukimura?" I questioned him.

"Sorry… It's just that you look so much like a young woman…" Yukimura trailed off. I couldn't help growl at him; no one, not even Yukimura should dare call me a woman! Yukimura physically flinched. I then huffed and left… What was I thinking? Of course Yukimura isn't that soft-hearted boy from before – he's a warrior now. I found the nearest tree and slumped next to it. I took a deep breath and tried to think. There must have been a good reason for Yukimura commenting on my looks like that; I shouldn't have walked off like that. The wind then blew, blowing some of my auburn hair in my face. I pouted; it was getting long, maybe I should cut it? That way I wouldn't get so easily mistaken for a girl. I sighed and pushed the thought to the back of my mind – after all, my hair wasn't the only reason I'd be mistaken for a woman. My weapon of choice was a fan, I was skinny, I was short, and did tend to have mood swings. I sighed; I shouldn't be nagging myself. "Lord Mitsunari?" I snapped from my thoughts, only to come face-to-face with Yukimura, "Please forgive me, I did not mean to offend you." I was shocked, unable to respond; which this action caused Yukimura to frown. "Hey, it's alright. You did not mean it; right?" I told him.

This got him to smile, "Thank you." I couldn't help but smile as well. "Yukimura…" I muttered.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Do you remember that time, nine years ago, when we first met?" I couldn't help but ask. Yukimura frowned and tried to think back on the time. "Oh! You're that fox boy." Yukimura stated. I twitched an ear – I guess his stupidity was till intact. "R-Right, the ears and tail should have been a dead giveaway." Yukimura chuckled nervously and scratched at the back of his head. I smiled – this was the Yukimura that I remember. "About back then, I'm sorry about Kunoichi. I shouldn't have…kissed you." Yukimura whispered the last two words.

I blushed, "I-I never complained about it," I muttered quietly.

"Y-You know, I never dreamed that you'd grow up to be so cute." Yukimura stated with a slight blush dusting his cheeks. Is he flirting with me?! I attempted to hide my face in my sleeve. "You idiot!" I barked at him.

"What?" He asked, pulling down my sleeve to look me in the eyes. W-We were so close; noses almost touching. All of a sudden, as I leaned forward, Yukimura stood up straight once again. Now I felt stupid. "We are allies now, right?" Yukimura asked.

"Yes, we are." I nodded.

"…But for how long?" Yukimura sighed. I see he's trying to think about the upcoming future; stupid, I doubt he can think that hard. "Why don't you let me worry about that; I am the strategist here after all." I suggested.

"So I guess we should make this last as long as we can?" Yukimura nodded and asked.

"Make what last?" I smirked, knowing fully what Yukimura was indicating.

"Um… about us – being together." How cute, he was so embarrassed. I chuckled a little at him, and then stood up. "How about I do this?" I quickly gave him a soft kiss on the cheek; much like how he had when we were kids. He blushed and held his cheek; just like I had. "Don't just stand there in a daze – let's show you around the camp. You are staying here, right?" I fake pouted and brushed my tail under his chin. I saw him shiver in delight and nod. I chuckled at him and then started walking; Yukimura wasn't too far behind. In fact, he was right next to me – actually trying to grab my behind (or my tail at least). "Stop that." I barked. He pouted and shrugged his shoulders. I then rolled my eyes. Now to focus on the tour of the camp… Deep in my thoughts, I accidently walked into Sakon. "Hey!" Sakon growled slightly and turned around to face me – and he didn't look too happy. Not knowing that Sakon was my friend, Yukimura quickly got between me and Sakon – as if to protect me from harm. How kind of him to do that… "Oh, it's just you Mitsunari." Sakon sighed.

"Yeah," I walked around Yukimura, "are you feeling any better?"

"I am. I see you found Yukimura, so I assume things are good on your end." Sakon chuckled.

"Mhmm, thanks for not hurting him." I snickered.

"Me hurting him? Do you not see my broken arm?" Sakon joked.

"I am sorry about that." Yukimura chimed in.

"Hey, it's no big deal. All's fair in love and war right?" Sakon shrugged his shoulders. Yukimura nodded. "Right, well, shall we carry on with the tour Yukimura?" I asked the red-clad warrior.

"Yes sir." Yukimura nodded, and he took hold of my hand. I quickly pulled my hand back, now's not the time. "See you around Sakon." I stated before Yukimura and I left him. I saw him nod before he was out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I am not the owner of Samurai Warriors.

* * *

"**S**o, where are we heading to first Lord Mitsunari?" Yukimura asked.

"I had no specific place in mind. I was just going to introduce you to my foster family and the places on the way." I replied.

"Foster family?" Yukimura questioned.

"Yeah, my real family died in a raid. The whole village was burned to the ground. It's a miracle I'm still alive and that Lord Hideyoshi found me in all the rubble." I sighed.

Just then Yukimura wrapped his arms around me, "You poor thing."

"I don't need your pity." I muttered.

"Hmm, what's this? Looks like foxy is cheating on Sakon." Crap, it was Masanori.

"How many times must I tell you I do not love Sakon?! And stop calling me foxy!" I glared at the idiot and pushed Yukimura off me.

"Denial." Masanori rolled his eyes.

"Enough!" I bark at him.

"What's going on?" Yukimura asked.

"Just stay out of this." I slightly growl at him.

"I'll tell you," Masanori walked over and slung an arm over Yukimura's shoulders, "Foxy here is always with Sakon, and I mean always. The two are inseparable. In fact, I think that foxy is just hanging with you so that it doesn't look like Sakon and him are really all lovey-dovey with each other." All I could do was growl and push Masanori off of Yukimura. "Oh, does foxy want to fight?" Masanori snickered.

"You're going to regret your words idiot." I reply.

"Masanori! Mitsunari!" Lady Nene rushed over and stood between the two of us, her hands on our chests.

"Stay out of this Lady Nene, Masanori has pushed his limits." I growled at her.

"Mitsunari, how dare you say that to your brother?!" Lady Nene squeaked.

"He's no brother to me. Never has, and never will be." I spat.

"Same here, who wants to have to be related to that freak!" Masanori spat back.

"That's it you two! Ah, Yukimura, take Mitsunari to his tent, now." Lady Nene pushed me towards the red-cladded warrior.

"Um, yes ma'm." He replied and placed a firm grip on my shoulders. I was then walked away from the scene. "Lord Mitsunari?" Yukimura muttered quietly.

"What is it Yukimura?" I replied.

"Do you really love Lord Sakon?" He asked.

"Of course not, he's only a friend."

"Then why was Lord Masanori so adamant about calling the two of you lovers?" Yukimura looked at me, a hurt puppy look written on his face.

"Masanori hates me. He always has. He was the center of attention till I came along; because he's the oldest." I pout.

"That's not a good reason to hate you." Yukimura replies.

"Yuki… You don't understand." I mutter.

"What makes you think that I wouldn't understand?" Yukimura asks. I don't answer him. I don't want to talk anymore; I'm just so frustrated. "Okay fine, don't talk to me. But just say that you love me. I'll feel better if you do." Yukimura pouted and gave me a small hug.

"Fine, I love you Yukimura, not Sakon, or anyone else, only you. Better now?" I ask him.

"Much." He smiled. I rolled my eyes. "So you want to introduce me to the rest of your family or have you had enough for today?" Yukimura asks.

"I'll tell you about them. Then you can tell me about yours." I reply. Yukimura nods. "Okay, other than Masanori, I have another brother. His name is Kiyomasa; he has white hair and he tends to be really quiet, and I think he has a crush on our mother, who is Lady Nene. And then there's Lord Hideyoshi who is our father, and you already know about him." I explain.

"Okay. Well, my family is just me, my father, my older brother and his wife."

"What are their names?" I ask.

"My father is named Masayuki, my brother is Nobuyuki, and his wife is Lady Ina." Yukimura smiles and I smile back at him but then frown, did he say Ina?

"Lady Ina? As in the daughter of Tadakatsu Honda?"

"Yes," Yukimura nods, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Lord Hideyoshi's enemy is Lord Ieyasu. And Lord Tadakatsu and Lady Ina are his two most trusted warriors." I explain.

"Then that means my family could very well be my enemy on the battlefield." Yukimura frowns.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure this won't be that big a problem." I sigh.

"Let's hope so." Yukimura sighed as well.

"I guess things never go as planned." I mutter.

"Yeah, well, could we go back to the tour?" Yukimura asks.

"There really isn't any place to tour around; just a bunch of tents for warriors." I admit.

"Then why were you giving me a tour in the first place?" Yukimura huffed.

"I just wanted to walk around with you, is that a problem?!" I pout and turn away from him.

"Aw, is foxy embarrassed to let others know he loves me?" Yukimura chuckled.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. FOXY!" I turn and glare at him; all my fur standing on edge. But all I get is a laughing Yukimura. He then walks closer to me and actually grabs my tail and pats the fur down, "You're too cute Lord Mitsunari."

"Shut up!" I blush and take my tail back from him.

"Hmm, it's getting late. I'm going to go check up on Kunoichi and Lord Shingen. After all, I'm sure neither of us wants Kunoichi to force us into doing something cutesy just for her entertainment." Yukimura explains.

"I guess you're right." I sigh.

"I'll see you later Lord Mitsunari. Maybe you and I can have some time to stargaze or something where it's just the two of us." Yukimura smiled and then turned to leave.

"Okay." I reply before he is gone. When alone I sigh and then wander to my tent. I can't believe I'm about to do this – but I'm going to try and get all "prep and pretty" for later.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I am not the owner of Samurai Warriors.

* * *

**T**o prepare for later I undressed from my warrior clothes and put on a simpler red yukata. I then grab a brush from my things and run it through my hair and my tail till all the knots are gone. I must have been brushing for hours because I realized that it was dark out by the time I finished. "Someone looks nice." I turned to see Kiyomasa.

"Is that a problem?" I replied.

"I've never seen you care for yourself so much. What's the occasion?" Kiyomasa asked.

"None of your business." I huffed.

"…Care if I help?" Kiyomasa then walked into my tent to stand next to me.

"I'm done; I don't need your help." I rolled my eyes and shook my head slightly.

"You sure?" Kiyomasa questioned.

"I'm sure. Since when do you care about me anyway?" I replied. Kiyomasa just shrugged his shoulders and then left. He happened to pass by Yukimura on his way out. "Is something wrong with Lord Mitsunari?" Yukimura asked Kiyomasa.

"No." Was all Kiyomasa said. Yukimura then walked in to see me. "You aren't very friendly, are you?" Yukimura sighed. I pout at him. "Well you look very nice." He chuckled.

"Thank you." I blush a bit and scratch at my cheek.

"Forgive me for not getting all dressed up for you." Yukimura scratched at the back of his head.

"It's alright." I smile at him so that he'd feel better.

"Man I'm so happy that you are sweet to me. Now let's go out." Yukimura took my hand and pulled me away. He ended up bringing me to an open space. It was perfect place to sit in the grass and look up at the stars. The two of us ended up sitting down and the sound was the breeze blowing across the grass. "Isn't this nice?" Yukimura asked quietly. I nodded to him. After a bit, a bitter smell of something burning wafted up my nose. "Do you smell that too?" I asked Yukimura.

"Smell what?" He replied.

"Something is burning." I stood up.

"Hey, calm down. This isn't a big deal." Yukimura tugged lightly on my sleeve.

"I can't calm down if there's fire nearby! I'm going to get Lord Hideyoshi." I tried my best not to sound panicked. Yukimura hesitantly let go and he looked at me confused. I shook my head and then ran off. Even if Yukimura was right, I wanted to get as far away as possible from the fire. Sure I can put up with it on the battlefield, but I truly have a fear of fire; ever since that day… I brought my thoughts out of the past and returned my focus to finding my lord. I couldn't find him, but I did find Lady Nene. "Lady Nene!" I shouted.

"Mitsunari? What's wrong?" She gasped.

"I could smell a fire. I couldn't tell where it was, but it was close." I whimpered slightly. Lady Nene patted my head in understanding and then with her ninja skills, she disappeared. I was left standing alone in the middle of camp. I frowned… I ditched Yukimura; he was probably upset with me now. I sighed deeply and look off into the distance. That's when Yukimura walked up. "You better now?" He asked.

"A bit… I'm sorry for ruining this night." I muttered.

"Life's hard when you're in war. So you got to enjoy the little things." Yukimura shrugged his shoulders.

"If you say so." I sighed.

"Go get some sleep; I think you really need it." Yukimura stated.

"Don't tell me what to do." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"But you are obviously stressed." Yukimura frowned. When I didn't reply, Yukimura gave me a peck on the top of my head and then walked off. I dropped my head and then walked back to my tent for the night. Although instead of being alone in my tent like I wanted, I walked in to see a certain ninja going through my things. "What are you doing here?" I growled at her.

"You caught me!" She whined.

"I'll ask again, what are you doing here Kunoichi?" I glared at her.

"It's none of your business." Kunoichi replied.

"Of course it's my business, it's my stuff." I growled.

"Fine! I was trying to see if you and Lord Yukimura had anything in common. Or if there was anything I could use for my plans. And you ruined everything!" Kunoichi huffed and pouted like a child.

"Get out!" I spat at her. And with a puff of smoke, she was gone. Quickly I went through my things to see if the ninja stole anything. "Where's my headpiece?" I muttered. I'm going to murder that blasted ninja for this. I was so mad that my tail was flicking around, getting dirt everywhere. "Damn it…" I hissed and grabbed my tail.

"You sure get worked up easily." Sakon said as he stood at the entrance.

"What of it?" I muttered. Sakon just shrugged. I sighed and signaled him to come in. "Being your friend, I know you. I know about your temper and fear of fire." Sakon stated.

"Where are you going with this?" I huffed.

"Does Yukimura know?" He asked.

"No." I replied.

"Then the first thing you need to do is sit down and get to know each other better. In fact, that's probably what Yukimura was trying to do tonight, in a slightly romantic way." Sakon explained.

"Makes sense." I muttered.

"You're smart enough to figure this out. I'll leave things to you now." Sakon stated as he turned to leave.

"Um, thanks Sakon…" I sigh.

"You're welcome. Now before I go, there's something else on your mind, what is it?" Sakon asked.

"Just thinking of the people that annoy me." I replied.

"Masanori and Kunoichi I assume?" He questioned. I nodded. "Don't worry about them. Let me deal with them." Sakon smiled.

"Alright." I gave him a slight smile back.

"Good night." Sakon waved a hand and then left.

"That sounds like a good idea." I muttered to myself as I dusted off and got into my futon for the night. All the while trying to think of a plan for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I am not the owner of Samurai Warriors.

* * *

**W**hen I woke up I could overhear Sakon talking. I flicked my ears trying to listen in. "So, have you realized how a lot of warriors around these parts have something related to animals?" Sakon questioned. I wondered what he was getting at and I sat up from my futon. "Think about it, Lord Shingen is called a tiger, Lord Kenshin is known as a dragon, Lord Hideyoshi looks and acts like a monkey, Lord Ujiyasu is the lion, I've been told Lord Toshiie looks like a dog, Mitsunari calls Lord Ieyasu a raccoon, and then there's Mitsunari himself who actually is a fox." Sakon started to laugh.

"Oh wow, I never thought about that before. That's neat Lord Sakon." I heard Yukimura join in on the laughing. I couldn't help blush, to think, what were those two fools talking about before I woke up. In embarrassment I grabbed my fan and without thinking I walked out of my tent and hit Sakon upside the head. "Shut up Sakon!" I shouted.

Sakon rubbed the back of his head, "Ouch, morning to you to Mitsunari." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. I then looked over to Yukimura who was blushing like a kid who got caught stealing from the cookie jar, "What's up with you Yukimura?" I asked him.

"L-Lord Mitsunari… y-your yukata." He looked down at his feet. I flicked my ears and then looked down at myself; blushing madly I see that the top half of my yukata is falling off my shoulders. I then quickly run back into my tent. "Don't anyone dare come in!" I snap and go to find my normal warrior clothes. Once dressed I look for my headpiece, then I remember that Kunoichi stole it last night. I sighed and brushed away the hair that fell in my face. "Hey, Mitsunari." Sakon called from outside the tent.

"What?" I reply.

"Lord Hideyoshi has called for you." He responded. At that I walk out of my tent, and head straight for Lord Hideyoshi's tent. "Wait up!" Yukimura was quick to get behind me.

"Yes Yuki?" I question him.

"Can I ask about last night? You refused to tell me… but I thought after a good night's sleep you'd be more willing to explain yourself." Yukimura sighed softly.

"It was nothing." I flick my tail at him. Yukimura never replied and when I reached Lord Hideyoshi's tent, I realized my warrior-in-red was no longer tailing me. "Ah, Mitsunari come on in." Lord Hideyoshi grabbed my arm and dragged me inside the tent. I look to see that Lord Shingen was also in the tent. "What is the matter my lord?" I ask.

Lord Shingen is the one to speak up, "It's Lord Kenshin. He's the one that set fire to part of the camp last night. He is challenging us; mainly because of me. We are old time rivals after all." I clenched up at the mention of fire and Lord Hideyoshi had to place a comforting hand on my shoulder to get back to relaxed. "We need to set out for war soon. Do what you need to do Mitsunari." Lord Hideyoshi patted my shoulder softly before finally leaving the tent, Lord Shingen right behind him. I sigh and take a seat at the table Lord Hideyoshi had within his tent, pulling out some paper and starting to scribble down battle strategies. After who knows how long, I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist and a head buried into my neck. "Lord Mitsunari…" It was Yukimura.

"Yeah…?" I reply while staying focused at the task at hand.

"I heard about the battle. I just wanted to keep you company." He sighed, removing his face from my neck to look over my shoulder.

"I'm fine, you should be getting ready; we need all the strength we can get with Sakon unable to fight." I tell him.

"It's just Lord Kenshin; I've beaten his men many times." Yukimura huffs.

"Hmm, perhaps you can tell me more about his men; how does he send them into battles, who they are, strengths, and weaknesses." I smile and wag my tail a bit.

"Gladly… Lord Kenshin's main warriors are Lady Aya and Lord Kanetsugu…" Yukimura explained everything he knew in best possible detail. After an hour or so, I was finally ready to present the battle plans to Lord Hideyoshi. He understood perfectly and set off for war. I whistled for my precious grey horse and climbed onto the saddle, ready to follow behind my lord. Which he gave me a single warning before we went out of camp, "We will be facing an enemy that will use fire to his advantage. Try to stay calm and clear headed alright." I nod to him and we finally head out.

Like any battle I stay close to Lord Hideyoshi. But this time around, Lord Hideyoshi ordered me to seek out a certain warrior, Kanetsugu. Supposedly he wanted me to persuade him to our cause. At first I wanted to argue, after all, Yukimura told me how loyal Kanetsugu was to his lord, but there was no changing Lord Hideyoshi's mind. So I got my horse into a gallop and went to search for Kanetsugu, slashing down any enemies on the way with my trusty fan. At one point I heard the words love and honor, and immediately I knew I had found Kanetsugu. I jumped off my horse, telling him to stay safe, and ran towards Kanetsugu. I knew I had him in front of me when I spotted him, dressed in white, talismans and sword in hand, and that crazy looking hat that Yukimura had told me about. "Who dares to challenge me on the battlefield now?" He huffs towards me.

"The name's Mitsunari Ishida." I reply.

"One of Lord Hideyoshi's dogs?" He questions.

I smirk, "I do believe you meant to say fox." I swish my tail back and forth; enjoying toying with Kanetsugu. He stared at me a bit, surprise written across his features. But he quickly shook it off and came at me with his sword. I caught his blade with my fan, leaving us face-to-face. "I understand that my words will be useless, but I'll ask anyway. Lord Hideyoshi wants you to join our cause. Fight for peace and unity for the land." I tell him, finally pushing him off and getting a good slash into his arm with my weapon.

"My loyalties lay with my lord, nothing can change that." He replies, putting pressure onto his new wound.

"I figured as much. I guess I'll just have to take you prisoner then." I then throw my fan at him. He easily dodges it and it comes flying back at me. Our battle goes back and forth until I finally land a blow to his chest. He goes down, falling unconscious from blood loss. I then whistle for my steed and throw Kanetsugu up onto the horse before I get on myself. Then I ride back to my lord with our new prisoner. By the time I'm back to Lord Hideyoshi, he is cheering. "We won!" He smiles brightly. I nod to him. "I'm taking Kanetsugu to the med-tent." I get a nod of approval and then ride off. Once at the tent, the nurses are quick to treat Kanetsugu's injuries. Though one thing throws me for a loop; when one of the nurses removes Kanetsugu's nutty hat, there mixed in with his black hair is a pair of black, floppy rabbit ears. I gasp and stare. So I'm not the only one that's part animal!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – I am not the owner of Samurai Warriors.

* * *

**I **end up staying with Kanetsugu until he regains consciousness. He blinks slowly, taking in his surroundings; his brown eyes readjusting to the artificial light within the tent. "Where am I?" He groans and runs a hand through his hair and over one of his ears. Suddenly his ears shoot upwards, "My hat?! Where is my hat?" He shouts.

"Calm down, it's right here." I sigh and show him that I was holding all his battle worn clothes, his hat on top of the pile. He looks at me worriedly and then down at himself. He was in a special plain white yukata that was given to recovering soldiers. "You seem to treat your prisoners kindly." He huffs. I roll my eyes. "I think that's the least of your worries." I tell him. Kanetsugu thinks on it and slumps back onto the medical bed he laid in. "…I never knew there were others like me." I mutter softly.

"Me either." Kanetsugu replies, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"Who knows what this could mean…" He grunts in agreement. I chuckle slightly. His ears twitch and he gives me a funny look. "What?" I ask.

"You are very strange." He replies.

"And so aren't you Mr. Love and Honor." I snicker.

"I'm just fighting for what's best for this land!" He sits up quickly, groaning in pain by doing so.

"Careful, you'll reopen your wound. Besides, I understand. I'm fighting completely for peace as well." I get up and push him softly back onto the bed. Kanetsugu remains silent and turns over, curling up. "Perhaps you should rest." I tell him.

"I don't need to be given orders by you fox." He murmurs. I growl at him and then I hear frantic footsteps. I can tell Kanetsugu heard them too as his ears shifted around. "Lord Mitsunari!" I get tackled to the ground by Yukimura.

"Get off me you oaf!" I squeak and push against his chest to no avail. I continue to get hugged to death as Yukimura explains. "When I heard you were in the medical tent I was so worried!" He whined.

"I'm fine Yukimura." I sigh.

"You won't be if he continues to squeeze the air out of you like that." Kanetsugu comments. That gets Yukimura off me as the red-cladded warrior stands and glares at Kanetsugu. "Long time no see Lord Kanetsugu." Yukimura mutters.

"The feeling's mutual." Kanetsugu replies.

"I never knew you were a bunny." Yukimura suddenly smiles like a kid.

This gets Kanetsugu to blush, "Shut up."

"Hey, no one yells at Yukimura but me!" I huff and stand between the two men. Luckily this gets them to be silent. "Okay then, Kanetsugu you rest easy as I speak your fate with Lord Hideyoshi, Yukimura, can you escort me to the lord's tent?" I pout childishly and lean on Yukimura's shoulder. Kanetsugu blushes and turns away while Yukimura happily takes my hand. 'Like putty in my paws.' I snicker to myself as Yukimura leads me to Lord Hideyoshi's tent. Once inside, I take a seat at the table, across from my lord and Yukimura right beside me. "How's Kanetsugu doing?" Lord Hideyoshi asks.

"Fine, he should be walking around by tomorrow." I reply.

"Good, good…" Lord Hideyoshi trails off.

"What's wrong my lord?" I ask.

"I was just thinking that you should be the one to watch over Kanetsugu. He is, in a way, our prisoner. Can I trust you with this?" He looks at me seriously.

"Yes sir!" I state firmly.

"Good, and Yukimura, you can assist Mitsunari with this since you know Kanetsugu the most." Lord Hideyoshi adds.

"Is that all?" Yukimura asks. Lord Hideyoshi just nods. "Thank you." Yukimura bows his head and then takes me out of the tent, "So what would you like to do my love?" He asks with a huge grin on his face.

"You idiot, don't say things like that so openly." I blush deep red.

"Sorry…" He sighs.

"Ahem, anyway, why don't we go stay with Kanetsugu? We are to watch him now." I suggest.

"But Lord Mitsunari we don't need to watch him all the time. Besides," He brings me close to him in a hug, "I was hoping you and I could try to sit down and get to know one another again."

I push him back a little, "We can do that while we watch Kanetsugu, I bet that rabbit is sleeping anyhow."

Yukimura frowns slightly, "Alright." I then take Yukimura's hand and walk with him to the med-tent that Kanetsugu was in. Like I had guessed it, Kanetsugu was out like a candle. "See, what did I tell you?" I smile. Yukimura sighs in defeat and takes a seat on the floor. I Smirk and plop right down in Yukimura's lap. The wind gets knocked out of him as I took my seat. "Hey, I'm not that heavy." I pout.

"No, no, it's just…" He blushed a bit and scratched at his cheek. I understood what he meant and I looked up at him apologetically. "It's okay." He runs a hand through my auburn hair, going over my ears multiple times. I swish my tail and lean up against his chest. "Feel good?" He asks stupidly.

"Duh." I reply. Yukimura chuckles and then plays with the end of my hair. "…Do you think I should cut my hair? It's just a nuisance and it makes people mistake me for a female." I sigh.

"Heck no, I love your hair. It's so soft and shiny." Yukimura smiles and continues to play with my hair.

I chuckle, "So, do you have anything that you doubt?" I ask and look up at him curiously.

"Well, I eat too many sweets… I think I'm getting a bit on the heavy side." He blushes in embarrassment. I blink in shock and then glare at Yukimura. "How can you say something like that?!" I bark at him. He looks away from me. I growl softly at him and head-butt his armored chest. "Sorry." He mutters. I huff and then it grows awkwardly quiet. I then hear Kanetsugu groan and wake up. "Damn it, whose there?" He huffs. I blush thinking he heard me and Yukimura talking. Kanetsugu then turns and sees Yukimura and me. "You guys again? What are you my babysitters?" He questions.

"Kind of." I reply, getting out of Yukimura's lap.

"Great." Kanetsugu said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh shut it bunny." I glare at him.

"Come here and say it to my face fox." Kanetsugu huffs. I growl and do just that. "Hey you two, cut it out." Yukimura pulls me back.

"You know what. You're kind of cute." Kanetsugu smirks at me.

"What?! Let me at him Yuki!" I growl and struggle in Yukimura's grip. Kanetsugu just laughs and Yukimura sighs. It was going to be a long afternoon.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – I am not the owner of Samurai Warriors.

* * *

**B**y the next day, Kanetsugu was up and walking. At the moment, he, Yukimura, and I were walking around the camp. It seemed like the two were fighting over me almost. Yukimura had and arm interlocked with mine while Kanetsugu kept asking me all kinds of questions, like, "Why do you follow Lord Hideyoshi?"

I had replied to him with, "Because he is my foster father." Kanetsugu stared at me in shock. Yukimura had just snickered. Then another person just had to join in on the "fun". "Lord Yukimura!" Kunoichi used her ninja skills to get her way between him and I, pushing me into Kanetsugu's arms.

"Hey!" I squeaked.

"Ahem, so my lord, why don't you spend some time with me, like we used to?" She pouted and rubbed her cheek against Yukimura's arm.

"I'm sorry about that Kunoichi." Yukimura sighed.

"Hmm, well, feel free to take him, Mitsunari here can watch me on his own, unless he's that dependent on Yukimura." Kanetsugu smirked.

"I can watch you just fine. G-Go ahead and spend time with your ninja." I huffed, dropping my ears upon realization of Kanetsugu getting what he wanted. But I had no time to argue as Kunoichi dragged Yukimura away. "So, may you show me around the camp…?" Kanetsugu scratched at his cheek. I figured that Kanetsugu just wanted to spend time with someone that was more like him. I smile slightly, "Sure, come on. I have a few things to do anyway." Kanetsugu smiled and waited to follow me. I waved a hand and began walking; Kanetsugu was quick to tail me. "Your tail is quite dashing and glossy. It must take a lot of time to keep it so neat." Kanetsugu commented.

I blush softly, "Yeah, it can be a problem in battle though. It's so uncomfortable stuffing it in my yukata."

"I know, my tail may not be as noticeable, but the same issues remain." Kanetsugu nodded his head.

"You have a tail too?" I ask curiously.

"Yes, it is just really small. I'd show you, but…" Kanetsugu blushed.

"Ah… I see it's alright." I chuckled softly.

"Hmm, what's going on here?" Sakon walks up behind me. Kanetsugu grows wide-eyed and shakes a bit. "Oh, Kanetsugu, this is my best friend Sakon Shima, he won't hurt you. Sakon, this is Kanetsugu Naoe, he's like me." I explain the two to each other. "So know we have two foxes in camp?" Sakon raised a brow.

"No, no, he's a rabbit." I sigh.

"Oh, alright. Hmm, I'm guessing you were showing him around?" Sakon wonders out loud.

"Yeah. And how's your arm?" I nod.

"It's as good as new! Well, good luck with the rabbit." Sakon ruffles my hair before walking away. I huff softly and pat my hair back into place. "Some friend." Kanetsugu mutters.

"Mhmm, I used to be scared of him too. But he turned out to be a really nice guy." I smile, remembering times when I was younger.

"Why not tell me about it? I can tell you want to get something of your chest." Kanetsugu smiled back at me.

"…Well, I don't know if I can trust you that much…" I flick my ears. Kanetsugu pouts slightly. I sigh, "Take a seat." I go and sit by a tree that was only a few feet away. Kanetsugu visibly cheered up and sat next to me. "So, tell me about how you met Sakon."

_*Mitsunari was probably around the age of ten. He just finished helping Lady Nene with some chores and he was now sitting under an un-bloomed sakura tree. He had his knees brought up to his chest and tail curled over his feet. "Why won't Nene let me train with Kiyomasa and Masanori?" Young Mitsunari whimpered and buried his face in his sleeves._

"_Hey, what's a little boy like you doing out here?" Mitsunari turned to see a muscular teenager, a sword bigger than the fox himself held in only the teen's right hand and draped over his shoulders._

"_Leave me be." Mitsunari muttered._

"_Why?" The teen dug his sword into the ground and took a seat next to Mitsunari._

"_Because I said so." Mitsunari scooted away from the other._

"_Man you're boring." The teen rolled his eyes._

"…_Who are you anyway?" Mitsunari finally asked._

"_A warrior in training. Lord Nobunaga took an interest in me and now he took me into his army. Oh, and the name's Sakon Shima." The teen patted Mitsunari softly on the head._

"_Don't touch me!" Mitsunari squeaked and stood up, hiding his face from the other with his sleeves._

"_Excuse me then," Sakon sighed, "Well, who are you?"_

"…_My name is Mitsunari; I'm one of Lord Hideyoshi's sons." Mitsunari mumbled._

"_Wow! Excuse my rudeness." Sakon bowed his head._

"_T-That's right." Mitsunari huffed proudly, dropping his hands to his sides._

"_You're funny boy." Sakon chuckle; which this got Mitsunari to glare at him. "Sorry. Now, can I help you in anyway, you seemed pretty upset about something."_

"…_You'll really help me? I mean, you don't find me strange?" Mitsunari asks._

"_You're no stranger than any other person here. And yes I'll help you." Sakon smiles._

"_Then help me become a better warrior!" Mitsunari pleaded.*_

"You didn't seem very scared of him." Kanetsugu comments after I'm done explain my past to him.

"Not on the outside, but deep down I thought he'd kill me." I admit.

"And you let him train you?" Kanetsugu looked at me as if I was nuts.

"I had nothing better to do, so I put my trust in him…" I sigh.

"I see," Kanetsugu yawns, "now I'm kind of tired."

I yawn right after him, "Me too." I then place my head in his lap, too tired to care about specifics. Kanetsugu in turn petted my hair softly, lulling me to sleep. I yawned one last time before falling asleep; putting my trust in Kanetsugu; besides, if he wanted to make a run for it, he'd have to kick me out of his lap.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – I am not the owner of Samurai Warriors.

* * *

**W**hen I wake back up, it is due to the feeling of being lifted. I blink open my eyes and come to the realization that Yukimura now had me in his arms. "What do you think you're doing?" Yukimura questioned at Kanetsugu.

"We were sleeping." Kanetsugu replied with a yawn. Yukimura doesn't reply instead he only holds me tighter. "Y-Yukimura let me go." I huff out.

"Ah, sorry Lord Mitsunari." He lets me go to stand on my own two feet. I dust myself off and look at Yukimura questionably. He frowns and gives me a guilty look in return. I sigh, "What's wrong Yukimura?"

"I overreacted about you being in Lord Kanetsugu's lap…" He scratched at the back of his head.

"I can see that. Now what is it you really wanted?" I shake my head a bit.

"Well, um, I got your headpiece back from Kunoichi; I thought you'd like to know I returned it to your tent." Yukimura answered.

"Is that it? Thank you Yukimura." I give him a small smile. Yukimura lets out a sigh and returns the smile. "Now what?" Kanetsugu asked as he stood and stretched out his arms.

"Well, I was giving you a tour around, but…" I look over at Yukimura.

"Um, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Yukimura murmured.

"Okay then, lead the way." Kanetsugu stated. So I take Yukimura's hand and start walking around camp, telling Kanetsugu the simple things, such as whose tent is whose, where we all gather to eat, etc. When the little tour was over, I brought the three of us to my tent. Once inside I found my headpiece that Yukimura returned to me. I happily put it back on, fixing it up here and there. "That's a weird headpiece." Kanetsugu commented.

I turned to glare at him, "So isn't your headgear."

"Hey take that back." Kanetsugu frowned.

"Then you do the same." I growled.

"Enough you two." Yukimura groaned and rubbed his temples. Kanetsugu and I apologized to one another half-heartedly and then it grew silent. "Um… Mitsunari, care to explain the deal with the headpiece?" Kanetsugu finally asked.

"Lady Nene gave it to me to keep my ears hidden at war, that and it keeps my head warm. I don't like being cold." I explain.

"I see my hat is somewhat of the same. Lady Aya had given it to me to hide my ears." Kanetsugu stated.

"Interesting." I reply.

Kanetsugu chuckled, "It is, isn't it?" I let out a chuckle myself. Yukimura's face drops into a pout. "What's wrong?" I ask and walk closer to him.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." Yukimura replied.

"Really now? I didn't think you could think that hard." I snicker.

"Hey!" Yukimura pouts. Kanetsugu and I then break out laughing; which gets Yukimura to blush in embarrassment. I smile and then give him a swift kiss on the cheek, getting him to blush even harder. "You're so easy to fluster." I snicker.

"Look who's talking." Yukimura playfully growls and gives me a hug, one hand going across my back, the other across my butt. "Y-Yukimura!" I squeak and can feel my face heating up. Now it was Yukimura's and Kanetsugu's turns to laugh at me. Just like Yukimura had, I blush harder from the laughing. However, the moment gets ruined as a messenger walks into the tent. "Lord Mitsunari, Lord Hideyoshi has called for you." He states and then leaves.

"What could he want with you?" Kanetsugu asks.

"Either it's about you, or it looks like I have another battle to plan." I sigh and get Yukimura to let me go.

"Should I come with you?" Yukimura is quick to ask.

"As much as I'd love that, you need to watch Kanetsugu. So why don't you two go somewhere? After all, I don't trust the two of you only in my tent. Bye; don't kill each other." I explain before finally leaving to go see my lord. When I get to Lord Hideyoshi's tent, he himself is standing outside. "What's wrong my lord?" I ask.

"You remember the Date clan, right?" He replies.

"Yes." I hiss under my breath, remember my unsavory past encounter with a certain Masamune Date.

"Their new leader, Masamune, has challenged us, more specifically you." Lord Hideyoshi sighs. I can only stare in disbelief at my lord. "The battle will begin tomorrow at sunset, be ready Mitsunari, I'm putting you completely in charge of this one." Lord Hideyoshi explains.

"Y-Yes sir!" I nod to him.

"Just don't stress out, and try to keep as many men alive as you can." He comes over and places a hand on my shoulder, "You'll need your brothers for this one." I want to argue my lord on that, but knew better and kept my mouth shut. "I believe Masanori and Kiyomasa are out training, good luck with talking with them." Lord Hideyoshi then dismisses me. I take a deep intake of breath, and once I exhale I start my search for the two idiots I call brothers. I find them not too long into my search; they are both speaking with each other over girls. I rolled my eyes at their conservation topic, and walk right up to them. "Oh look who decided to join us today Kiyomasa." Masanori stated.

"Don't be so rude Masanori. How are you Mitsunari?" Kiyomasa sighed and turned to look at me.

"I need to speak with the both of you." I state.

"Go ahead, you have our attention foxy." Masanori replies.

I ignore the foxy comment and take a breath, "I'm going to need you for the next battle."

"Explain." Kiyomasa stated.

"It's Masamune." I mutter.

"That guy?! Hell, we'll beat him up even if you didn't ask foxy!" Masanori shouted.

"Really?" I ask with a flick of my ears.

"Of course." Kiyomasa nods.

"Now come on, the three of us should get training!" Masanori puts a fist to the air. I smile and nod. Maybe my brothers aren't as bad as I thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – I am not the owner of Samurai Warriors.

* * *

**S**o my two brothers and I trained till the moon started to rise for the night. We three slumped back-to-back against each other. "I never realized how strong you are foxy." Masanori huffed at me.

"Same here Masanori." I chuckle lightly.

"Who taught you those moves?" Kiyomasa asked.

"Sakon, he trained me when you guys wouldn't let me train with you." I explained.

"Oh." Both Masanori and Kiyomasa frowned; probably regretting the past.

"It's a thing of the past, now why don't we all return to our tents and rest? We have a busy day tomorrow." I wave a hand around.

"Right, good night bro." Masanori ruffles the top of my head and then leaves. Kiyomasa waves to me before taking his leave. I smile; feeling good about bonding with my brothers. So I return to my tent without a care in the world. And things only get better from there. I return to see Kanetsugu and Yukimura face down in the dirt in front of my tent. I can't help but giggle; Kanetsugu's top was bunched upward, showing off his little flicking black bunny tail, while Yukimura was snoring softly while being curled up on the ground. Much to my disappointment, the two started to wake up. 'Must have giggled too loud.' I pout.

"Lord Mitsunari? Is everything alright?" Yukimura asked while yawing and rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on?" Kanetsugu questioned within a yawn.

"Perhaps I should ask why the two of you are hanging outside my tent." I reply.

"We didn't think you'd be gone so long." Kanetsugu stated.

"Now you tell us what Lord Hideyoshi needed you for." Yukimura added while getting onto his feet.

"We are going into a battle tomorrow." I told them.

"With who?" Kanetsugu asked. I frowned and swished my tail around. "Lord Mitsunari?" Yukimura frowned too.

"Masamune Date." I mutter.

"Date?" Kanetsugu questioned with wide eyes.

"Yes, something wrong?" I ask.

"I have some history with the Date clan." Kanetsugu sighed.

"So do I. In fact, Masamune singled me out personally." I tell them.

"What happened between the two of you?" Yukimura asked.

"Let's just say we got into many different kinds of childish quarrels." I mutter.

"Would you like to go over the battle plans now, or would you prefer to rest, you appear battle worn." Yukimura asked me.

"I need to get cleaned up and rest, I was training with my brothers." I explain.

"Can I help?" Yukimura asks.

I blush softly, "You can keep me from falling asleep in the bathhouse."

"Can I come along?" Kanetsugu asks excitedly.

"Pervert!" I squeak, but nod to him anyway.

"I'll get the towels, meet you there." Yukimura smiles. So then Kanetsugu and I grab are nighttime attire and walked to the bathhouse. We start to undress, staying only in our undergarments, we may both be men but it's still embarrassing! I sat on a stool, playing with my tail while we waited for Yukimura. When he finally arrived he was quick to undress. The three of us then sat around the water, waiting for someone to make the first splash. I looked over to see Kanetsugu's ears and tiny tail flicking about as he stared intently at the water. Yukimura then looked at me. I smirked and gave Yukimura a hand signal to push Kanetsugu in. Yukimura seemed too happy to comply and after he had pushed the rabbit in, we jumped in himself; splashing me enough that my hair blocked my view with its clumped dampness. "Hey!" I huffed.

"Baby, come on in." Yukimura chuckled. I huffed again and pushed my hair out of my face, timing it well enough to see Kanetsugu smack Yukimura in the face. "Why the hell did you push me in?!" He growled.

"Lord Mitsunari told me to do it!" Yukimura put his hands over his face for protection. Kanetsugu then turned to glare at me. My ears droop and I squeak. Kanetsugu then sighs, "Just get in the water or I'll drag you in myself." I quickly climb into the large bath and stand next to Yukimura, cowering behind him. Everyone then just burst out laughing, and so did I. When the laughing fit was over, we all cleaned up like normal people and then changed to go back to our tents. Only… "Where do I stay?" Kanetsugu asked. That was a good question; he needed either me or Yukimura with him. "I guess you can find a spare futon and sleep in my tent." I suggested.

Just, Yukimura did not like that idea, "Only if I'm there too." I take a big sigh and thing about it for a few moments. "I guess my tent can fit three." Both Kanetsugu and Yukimura had faces lite up with smiles. I shook my head and started walking back to my tent. The three of us got the futons set up and ready and also put away our laundry. We all then took to a futon. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, so sleep well you guys." Kanetsugu stated before getting into his futon for the night.

"Good night." I yawn out.

"Good night." Yukimura replies, pecking me on the lips before going to sleep. I can only blush and curse him out in my mind. But then it was my turn to get to sleep, so curled up into my futon and closed my eyes. Lulling myself to sleep with the thoughts of the many different strategies I could use for the upcoming battle.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – I am not the owner of Samurai Warriors.

* * *

**W**hen I woke in the morning, the first thing I saw was Yukimura's sleeping face. I smiled; he was so sweet looking while he slept. I yawned, stood, and stretched out my arms and tail. I decided not to disturb the two others sleeping in my tent and gathered my fresher clothes for the day, heading to the bathhouse to change. On the way there I ran into Sakon. "Hey Mitsunari." He greeted.

I looked up at him, "Morning."

"Getting ready I see." He stated.

"Yes." I nod.

"Not one for words in the morning? Alright." Sakon chuckled. I rolled my eyes, he already knew this. "When you're done, why don't you and I sit and talk about today's battle." Sakon suggested.

"Sounds good." I tell him before going into the bathhouse. Surprisingly I was the only one there, so it was a piece of cake to change and leave. After discarding of my nightwear, I met up with Sakon under the camp's sakura tree. "Yukimura and Kanetsugu still sleeping?" Sakon asked. I nodded. "Anyway, today we fight Masamune." Sakon stated.

"My rival." I mutter.

"Right, so, who's going to be with you? Who is fighting in general?" Sakon questioned.

"I'll be with my brothers in the beginning, but when it comes down to it, Masamune and I should fight one-on-one. As for warriors, there are my brothers, you, Kanetsugu, Kunoichi, Yukimura, and Lady Kai." I explain.

"Lady Kai?" Sakon furrowed his brows together.

"Lord Hideyoshi has had her in camp recently and she said she'd help in this battle." I tell him.

"Oh, I see." Sakon nodded his head, "So, may I ask how this rivalry began?" I roll my eyes and then take a breath before beginning my story.

_*It was a cloudy day in summer; Mitsunari was around the age of twelve. It was a few days after the meeting Yukimura for the time incident. Mitsunari was having a moment to himself out in the fields next to the camp; that's when he arrived. "What's a little girl like you doing out here? Dreaming of a boyfriend or something?" Mitsunari looked up from his seated position to see a boy no older then himself; the boy had shaggy brown hair and a bandage wrapped neatly over his right eye._

"_For your information, I am a guy." Mitsunari huffed angrily._

"_Oops, sorry about that." The boy rolled his one good eye._

"_No you're not." Mitsunari replied._

"_Whatever! So what's up with the get up?" He asked while going to pull on Mitsunari's left ear._

"_Ow, they are real!" Mitsunari smacked away the other's hand._

"_Whoa, that's so weird." The boy snickered._

"_Shut it." Mitsunari huffed._

"_Nah, you seem fun to tease. Besides, I'm here to mess up the camp over there, you want to help?" The boy pointed to Lord Nobunaga's camp._

"_No, that's my camp!" Mitsunari finally stood up._

"_Then that makes us enemies." The one-eyed boy glared at Mitsunari and then pulled out a dagger from his clothes. Mitsunari could only go wide-eyed at the scene. "I am Masamune Date, the One-eyed Dragon!" The boy proclaimed. Mitsunari had not replied instead he made a split second decision, get that dagger away! So Mitsunari jumped Masamune, pushing him to the ground. "Get off me!" Masamune shouted and struggled underneath Mitsunari._

"_No!" Mitsunari growled and attempted to take the weapon from the other. Masamune in turn attacked Mitsunari, slashing his left arm. Mitsunari screamed and got off Masamune, holding his bleeding arm to his chest. "Wimp." Masamune huffed as he stood up._

"_You won't get anywhere near my camp." Mitsunari hissed at the one-eyed boy._

"_What's an injured fox like you going to do about it?" Masamune huffed. Mitsunari couldn't reply, unable to think of a response. "Mitsunari!" Sakon ran up suddenly._

_Masamune squeaked and turned to run, "I'll get you next time!" With him gone, Sakon turned to Mitsunari. "Are you okay?" Sakon gasped and grabbed the fox's arm._

"_No you idiot!" Mitsunari whined, tears finally falling down his face. Sakon then finally took Mitsunari into his arms and ran to camp.*_

"Right, how could I have forgotten that? You even have a scar from then." Sakon frowns.

"You didn't know the details." I reply, rubbing my arm gently.

"I guess you should go explain everything to the soldiers." Sakon stated, changing the subject.

"Good idea, see you around." I nod my head and then go to gather everyone I needed for the battle.

Later on, the time finally came to meet Masamune for war. I decided to leave my horse behind and walked with my brothers at my side; Kiyomasa on my left, Masanori on my right. "Let's do this guys!" Masanori cheered. I nodded to him and looked forward to the battlefield. Up ahead I could see Masamune's men and the man himself up on a red-colored horse. He was wearing a samurai helmet with a crescent moon on it sideways, he wore a long coat and armor colored in green, yellow, and black, he had on an eye-patch, and to top it all off he had a sword on his hip. "Ready men?" I called out. A round of cheers and hollers went up in the crowd with weapons raised. "Be safe." Yukimura told me. I nodded to him, and took a look to Kanetsugu; he appeared distressed. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but passed on it as was time for war. "Let's go!" I shout. And so the battle began, my brothers and I had no problem going through Masamune's soldiers. That was until I felt a gun against the back of my head. "Mitsunari Ishida?" The man behind me asked.

"Magoichi!" Masanori shouted.

"Don't move," Magoichi aimed his rifle at Masanori, "Masamune has asked for a personal fight with Mitsunari."

"Fine." I huffed; and then Magoichi led me to Masamune.

"Long time no see fox." Masamune smirked as he jumped down from his horse. I glared at him, noticing last minute that Magoichi was already gone. "This will be our last battle. If I win, you die." Masamune stated.

"And if I win?" I question.

"Then Magoichi and I will join your stupid army under Lord Hideyoshi." Masamune replied, crossing his arms over his chest. I nod in acceptance. So then Masamune pulled his blade from its sheath and aimed it towards me. I too pulled out my weapon and aimed it at Masamune. Are weapons then clash, sending us both backwards. "Don't underestimate me." Masamune huffed.

"The same goes to you." I reply. So again are weapons hit each other; making it seem that the two of us were evenly matched. "This is getting nowhere." Masamune growled, putting away his sword and pulling out a pair of pistols, which he aimed in my direction. When I hear the bullets get released, I put my arms as cover of my face, only to feel no impact. Instead I hear something burst behind me, I turn to see a large line of tall flames. I squeak and stare wide-eyed at the fire. "You didn't think I'd learn about your little secret? Ha, this was all a trap!" Masamune started to laugh evilly. I felt my knees buckle and I fell to the dirt. I was too terrified to move. "Mitsunari!" I faintly could hear Yukimura's voice.

"Masamune!" I heard Kanetsugu shout. Masamune turned in distraction and I felt someone grab me from behind. I shouted and closed my eyes. The next thing I knew I was being pulled through the fire. I screamed as I felt my tail and face cheeks burn. "Stop, stop!" I cry out.

"Mitsunari, calm down!" I open my eyes to see a blurred outline of Yukimura. I clench up and wipe my eyes. I still see the fire in the distance and bury my face against Yukimura's chest armor. So then Yukimura rubbed circles on my back and I slowly turned to see Masamune. He was yelling at Kanetsugu and vice versa. "W-What's going on?" I ask shakily. Yukimura just gets me to my feet and walks me near. "Why are you with him?!" Masamune yelled at Kanetsugu.

"In the short time I've been with them I've come to call them friends." Kanetsugu replied.

"So you ditch me for him!" Masamune cries out and points at me.

"Masamune… You don't understand. Put this foolish rivalry behind you like I have with Yukimura." Kanetsugu sighed softly and walked closer to Masamune.

Just then Magoichi ran up, "Masamune, they have us overpowered. I suggest we retreat." Masamune only shook his head. "Looks like you lost." I mutter to the self-proclaimed "One-Eyed Dragon".

"…Damn it." Masamune hissed under his breath.

"Um, Masamune?" Magoichi wondered out loud.

"Call off the troops; this battle is over." Masamune huffs and then looks sadly towards Kanetsugu. Kanetsugu gives him a small nod and things finally end. I close my eyes as Yukimura rushes me to a med-tent. 'It's finally over, but there's still more to come.' I groan softly and finally give into unconsciousness.


End file.
